Lovers Lane
by Michelle G. Jackson
Summary: Willow and Jake. Two lovers. Willow wants to run away from home where as Jake does not. She does not care she is leaving even if he is not. So she takes her car and goes from Kentucky all the way to California. Will they over come this? Read to find ou.


Lovers Lane…

By: Michelle G. Jackson

***Willow's POV***

I look at him though my dark brown basically black glistening hair. "We need to go. Like now, I can't live my life here anymore."  
My boyfriend looked at me brushing my hair over my ear. He then lightly kissed me and brushed my hair through his fingers. We parted slowly, "Baby, you know I will do whatever it is to make you happy."  
I laid my head on his shoulder. "Jake."  
"Yes baby?"  
"I love you more than you could ever even imagine." I flashed a smile at him and with my eyes sparkling. "I can't even explain in words how much I love you! You are my life, my world, my everything!"  
"Willow, you are everything to me. I still can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. You saved my life. Multiple times..." Jake held me close and tight. As he cradled me in his arms it was as though the world stood still and time froze everything except for us. I buried my head into his chest and nuzzled in the embrace of his grasp.

The day went on slowly, but surely. School was long and unruly. Jake and I were in different grade levels so the days go typically slow to us. I am only, but a year older then my love. I am 18 where as Jake is 17. The two of us have been together for quite a while, 3 weeks after we met actually, and have been in love since we first lay eyes on each other.  
Jake walked out of his sophomore class and out into the sun. He looked around for me in our normal hang out spot and then out of now where he whips his head around to see a mustang gt500 zoom up out of now where.

"Need a ride stranger?" I yelled of the mustang and gesturing to Jake to come over.  
"Wow. Who's this pretty lady here?" Jake jumped through the door window into the passenger's side seat of the mustang and leaned in to kiss me.  
"So how was your day at school sweet heart?" I questioned while focusing on the road and playing Hollywood undead faintly in the background.  
"Awful I was missing you all day sweetie! I hate that you have to be a seiner! I mean you are going to be out of school in a few months! I won't be able to stand it!" Jake held my hand and pecked it.  
"Well, you know I won't even be living here any longer. I am going to runaway, I want to leave and never come back, I want to a lope, with you." I spoke hope in my voice.  
"Well sweetie you know I would do that, but I don't know... I need time to think about it. Just give me time I will get back to you on it..." Jake looked at me and saw the hurt in my eyes, "Willow don't look like that. I just don't know if I want to run away at this moment, I mean life is finally looking up for me. I have good grades, great friends, and an amazing girlfriend! Don't make me leave all that behind right now." He kissed my hand again and smiled at me. I pulled my hand away putting both hands on the wheel and sat quietly for a while.

I finally got to his house and was dropping him off.  
"Well, baby, just give me time I will do anything I just need time to think and settle things out." Jake leaned in and kissed me.  
"Ok. Whatever, you say." I forced a smile on my face and kissed him back, "I love you."  
Jake smiled, "I love you too baby." he waved and opened the front door hesitating to go in. I waved and slightly laughed. He then made his way indoors.

It was a few hours later and I have been thinking about what Jake said about giving him time and I realized I wanted to go now. So that's all it took. I was leaving and there was nothing anyone could do to stop me. I walked into my living room got my kitten and bags together then grabbed the keys off of the coffee table. Running out the door, I franticly got into the car and started it.  
I started driving not even knowing where to go. Bags put in the back seat and pet kitten in the seat next to me. Not sure what to do I just drove and drove not stopping for anything.

***Jake's POV***

I awoke and did as I do every morning. I look at the picture of the most amazing person in the world, my girlfriend, I say as I do every day. After all of that I got up to take my daily shower.  
I got out of the shower and looked for my house phone. Once I found it I called Willow.  
*Hey this is Willow, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave me and message I will give you a call back. Ok I love you all bye!* I hung up. About 5 minutes later I called her back but once again I got her voicemail. 2 minutes later I called one last time, yet again I got her voicemail. "Damn it!" Now I am worried! What if she is hurt? God! I don't even know what to think!

I went to school and this was officially the longest day off my life! There was no sign of her anywhere. I was freaking out. I left school and looked for her outside. She was nowhere to be found.  
Maybe she is sick! I grabbed my bike and road up to Willow's house. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I eventually ended up kicking the door down. No sign of anything. I go outside and ride back home on my bike.

Once I got home I tried calling her almost 1,000,000 times. No answer on any of them. I finally just broke down and cried. I didn't know how to take this, and then out of nowhere my phone started ringing. Hoping it was Willow I quickly looked at the caller ID. It was Isabel.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh my god! Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"I heard that Willow died in a car accident"  
"What?"

"Yeah everyone at school is talking about it! I am so sorry for your lose!" She sounded as if she had been crying herself.

"I-I got to g-g-go….." I said as tears fill my eyes and I stutter on my words.

I hung up the phone. As soon as I did that I couldn't help, but cry like a baby! I couldn't even speak, let alone breathe. The love of my life was gone and there is nothing I could do to stop it!

It was almost 2 weeks after Isabel told me that. There was still no body of Willow's that was found. It is official that she is missing, but you never know she might still be out there somewhere. No one seems to think much about her going missing anymore. I mean there are still search parties, but no one cries much here in Versailles anymore. School has been quiet and I have been slipping in my grades. I can't stand the fact I lost my sweet Willow.

***Willow's POV***

I got to an extremely nice hotel and settled all my stuff in my new home. I checked my phone seeing all the calls I had missed from Jake. Upset at the way I ran off like that I got up and was going to drive to a place at which I could mean Jake. I was driving down the street and went to check my voicemails, when, and mini-van rammed into the front of my car!

***Jake's POV***

I was half asleep when I heard my phone ring. I looked to see who it was, when I saw that it was the police.  
"Hello?" I asked sleepily.  
"Is this Jake Williams?" The officer asked  
"Yeah. Why?" I yawned.  
"We have found Willow Green. She was in a crash earlier on tonight and is now in the hospital. We are not sure how much longer she has. She is in California."  
"Thank you!" I got pants on and ran to the car. I drove on the street like a mad man. Once I got to the hospital I asked where Willow Green was and, once I found out then ran to find her. I found her room. *F-466* I walked in and saw her lying in the bed barley breathing at all. I kissed her forehead. I can't believe this whole time she has been out there alive and well. She was probably ignoring all of my calls! Nah, she's not the kind of person to do that.

I fell asleep in the hospital seat and stayed there all night. The next morning I woke up to the most beautiful voice in the world.  
"Thank you." Willow said smiling at the nurse. She laid her head down on the pillow and was obviously not in such good shape. I got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?" I brushed her hair out of her face holding bad tears as I saw the gash on the side of her forehead. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped.  
"I have been better." She said, her eyes closed and hand holding her stomach trying to conceal the pain.  
I kissed her passionately, "I have missed you so much! Where did you go? The whole town has been looking for you! We had missing signs up and everything!" I held her in his arms. I never wanted to let go after losing her once. I gently kissed her on the top of her head as tears start streaming down my cheeks.

***Willow's POV***

I feel water find its way to my forehead. I look up to see Jake's face wet and puffy. "Baby you know I can't stand you crying. Please stop. I don't want to cry, if you keep on I will as well." I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and kiss him on the lips.  
We lay in the bed together and talk about what happened while I was gone, why I left so soon, how much we missed each other, ext. Later on that night I was sitting on the edge of my hospital bed talking to Jake.  
I kicked the air and tilted my head from side to side," So, I can still tell you anything right?"  
"Of course I will love you no matter what," he smiled and just stared straight at me from his seat.  
"Well. I just wanted to say," I trailed off. Silence over comes the whole room. "Well. I just wanted to say. I love you!" I giggled at the sight of his facial expression going from scared to mad to giddy. "I had to sorry." I giggled and looked in the mirror next to my bed. "Wow I never know I would look so pretty in a hospital gown and a giant gash on my forehead." I smiled and looked back at Jake who was on the floor.  
I looked at him for a bit and was wondering why he was on the floor in front of me.  
"Willow I know this is a little late, but I have something to say." Jake looked serious and content on what he was saying, "What is it Jake?"  
I tilted my head to the side being a bit confused. Jake smiled and looked me straight in the eyes and got on one knee. "Willow, I think about you every second of the day. Every time I am around you I feel like I am floating on a cloud and can fly, I feel free and at peace. I know how it was like to lose you and I, never want to have that feeling ever again. You are my, everything, my all; if I lost you again I wouldn't be able to handle it. I bearably made it this time the only thing that kept my hopes up was the slightest thought that you might have still have been alive. I want to be with you forever. So will you marry me?" Jake popped the question and pulled a ring out of his coat. The only thing I could say to any of this was, "Oh my god! I would love to marry you!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up off the ground and I kissed him.

A few weeks later we make no haste. We leave the hospital with a few things I didn't know I had when I arrived. "Wow I can't believe," I said, but cut off by Jake, "I know." He smiled and held my hand as we were driving down the road. "Hey honey I was thinking. And I think we should go tell our parents about the engagement," I then started to think to myself, "On second thought with all of this new news I kind of take what I said back."

Jake stared at me with pondering eyes.

"Sweetie its ok," he kisses my hand, "We will get through it together."

I smiled and kept driving.

***3 DAYS LATER***

"Willow I can't believe you hid this from me all this time!" Jake paced the bedroom with my diary in his hand.

"Jake! Don't you understand I couldn't tell you! No one could know!" Tears stream down my face as I try and explain the situation.

"I mean it's in the past! It won't happen again I swear! Trust me please!" I sit on the bed and covered my face not wanting him to see me cry.

"I can't do this anymore Willow. I'm sorry, but I need time to think about all of this. I will need my ring back." He holds out his hand in front of my face and I looked up at him. I had no other choice, but to do as he said so I did. I throw the ring across the room and ran into my bathroom. I listen carefully to see what he was doing when all I here is a gunshot.

I run out of the door to see Jake lying lifelessly in the middle of my bedroom (once OUR bedroom). I darted to the body and cradled it in my arms and broke into tears.

"Jake! No! Why not me? Tell me! Take me! Take me instead!" I hear moans come from Jake.

"Jake?" I looked down in shock and sorrow.

"Willow. If these are the last words I am saying to you. I just want to say."

"What is it Jake?" I question as my lower lip quivered.

"I just want to say. I love you, when I said always and forever I meant it sweetie. I know I flipped out, but I was just in shock of what you did with Luna. Here keep it." He handed me the ring back and caressed my cheek. I held his hand on my cheek.

"Jake, please don't leave me!"

"Willow don't let go of me. Leave me in your heart forever and I will die happy."

"I will never let go!" I berried my face into his chest and heard him take and lost his last breath. I cried and clinched to his shirt.

"No!" I screamed and cried hysterically.

"I swear Jake I will find whoever did this to you and will avenge you." I glared and looked out the window tears running down my face.

***1 WEEK LATER***

"I am really sorry for your loss Willow." Luna hugged me and held on for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thanks Luna. Try not to squeeze so hard when you hug though." I looked down.

"Why not sweetie? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" She asked me franticly.

"Don't tell anyone because no one, but I and Jake knew, but I am pregnant." I cried even harder than before at the thought of living with a child that was Jake's and not Jake as well.

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie! How far along are you? Do you know?" She lightly touched my belly and looked up at me.

"I am 2 months pregnant. It will kill me to see this babies face though. All I will be able to think about is going to be Jake." I held her hand on my stomach.

"Well I have to go Willow, but I will call you tomorrow, ok honey?" She pulled my chin upward and looked me deep in the eyes.

She then kisses me and holds me closer than I ever thought possible. I melt in the kiss missing it for the past eight years. I haven't stopped thinking about this girl for the past eight years to be exact and I couldn't help all of the fantastic moments we had when we were dating in the past.

She pulls away from me, leaving me wanting more. "Well I have to go. I'll talk to you later baby. I love you." She says and then caresses my cheek. "I love you too baby. I will talk to you tomorrow."

***The Next Morning***


End file.
